


Love for Professor

by crystalblue19



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Feral Dimitri doesn’t give gentle dicking, Fingerfucking, Gangbang, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-09-03 10:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalblue19/pseuds/crystalblue19
Summary: Various pairs (sfw and nsfw) with Female!Byleth





	1. Dimitri (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to start this off with a request from my good friend blob80 since she requested Dimitri x Byleth doing it in the old classroom<3 
> 
> Also apologies but I still haven’t finished the game lol

“Dimi-ah!” Pink lips parted in a soft cry, hands gently sifting through long blond strands to cradle the head beneath. Green eyes squeezed shut with a wince as pain blossomed along the exposed flesh of her collarbone when the delusional prince latched his teeth around the tender flesh, biting and sucking until he was sure it would leave a mark by the next day. 

Dimitri growled deep in his throat when he felt Byleth continue to gently caress his scalp despite how rough he was being with her. Hips keeping up a merciless pace of slamming his thick length into her continuously with no signs of stopping anytime soon. His large hands slipped beneath her petite frame to cup the rounded cheeks of her backside, squeezing the soft flesh and pushing it up so he can reach further into her warm depths as his face buried into her exposed breasts.

His old desk creaked precariously under the weight of Dimitri’s wild thrusts, threatening to break under the combined weight of their bodies and movement and Byleth had a feeling that it really would break if they tried this again on his desk. Her fingers buried into his heavy cloak and hair for security as he shoved her bottom up to meet his rough thrusts halfway.

His gloved hands gripped her bottom with a vice grip that had her wincing as soft moans escaped her lips at the pleasure rocking through her core with each mind blowing slide into her milky walls, the friction resulting in her arching her back and allowing Dimitri to run his tongue up the delicate flesh of her bouncing breast until he trapped a pink nipple into his eager mouth, lapping and nibbling at the peak as Byleth encouraged his actions by pushing on the back of his head until his mouth engulfed the sensitive tip, sucking hungrily as he took her like an animal on the desk where he used to watch her teach with adoring eyes.

In the bit of moonlight that seeped in through the windows, Byleth could see the prince’s one blue eye gleam darkly at her, filled with long repressed lust for his once professor. He used to fantasize about having her beneath him like this writhing and flushed, gaze glued to him, glassy with desire...except that he would have been taking her gently and with love - not hard and animalistic. 

The hand in his hair trailed down until it was cupping his warm cheek, thumb caressing the skin beneath the dark circles under his eye. Dimitri growled viciously, eye narrowing as her gaze shone with an emotion that he refused, no, can’t acknowledge in the state that he was in. 

One hand left her bottom to grip her wrist tightly, squeezing briefly before slamming and holding her hand down beside her head as he cut off their eye contact by hiding his face back into her bosom, his teeth nipping at the pillowy flesh as his hips pounded into hers. 

Whatever lovestruck fantasies he had before were just that - fantasies. 

It was all in the past. 

Past that he had no time for. What he was doing now was merely sating any desires that her distracting body would cause on his path to get Edelgard’s head. 

Dimitri groaned, heat building rapidly inside him as his much larger form hunched over the green haired woman’s petite body, hips pummeling brutally against hers as he drew closer to his climax. The wet sounds of his cock slamming in and out of her dripping hole thundered in his ears as he ruthlessly pursued his end. 

Byleth could only gasp soundlessly, free hand holding onto his cloak with a shaky grip as his pace picked up desperately, the creaking desk protesting loudly at the new, harsh pace placed upon it. Pain blossomed along the side of her breast as teeth latched down on it and Byleth quickly found herself climaxing from the mix of pain and pleasure, bright green eyes rolling into the back of her head as her thighs trembled, insides tightening and convulsing around the hard length within. 

The needy cry of his name escaped her lips during her euphoria and Dimitri swiftly found himself pulling out as he moaned, string after string of clear liquid painting the length of Byleth’s abdomen. 

The prince stayed hunched over his professor as they panted in exhaustion. Byleth couldn’t help the smile that pulled along her lips as she could just see the tension marring Dimitri’s body relax steadily after their activities. 

However, he tensed once more, almost prepared to snap when he felt her hand cup his cheek to draw his face back up to hers only to pause when his eye caught the sight of her smile lining her lips. And for a brief moment he found that he couldn’t pull his gaze away - he always did and possibly even now still loved to see her rare smiles, he always found himself mesmerized by them. 

He snapped back to reality once he realized that her smile was drawing closer as she lifted her head towards his - obviously still hoping for more from this moment besides carnal lust. 

More that he wasn’t willing to give as he turned his head the moment he felt her warm breath brush his mouth and causing her lips to meet his moist cheek instead as he pulled away to tuck himself back into his pants and turn his back on her. 

“Don’t take this as anything more than satisfying the lust I once held for you,” He refused to look back at her hurt expression as she laid against his abandoned desk. “I told you I would use you until the flesh falls from your bone.” 

And with that he left behind his beloved professor in their old classroom without a single glance back for fear that her expression will draw out emotions that he doesn’t need. 


	2. Sylvain (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is Sylvain x Byleth for VMariner! 
> 
> This is pretimeskip~

"So teach, why're we having tea in your room now? Privacy? Or perhaps you're finally interested in intimacy?"

Normally Byleth would admonish Sylvain for using another one of his flirtatious lines on her. However, she’s felt that he deserves to be rewarded for his efforts lately of being one of her most outstanding students recently with how much work he puts out in the battlefield in simultaneously fighting and protecting his fellow students.

And after he almost took a blow for her on the field last time, she felt she could atleast grant his request of having tea in private.

What she failed to consider was that with Sylvain, who’s openly attracted to her, that it would eventually divert from pleasant tea time conversations to her coat being discarded on the ground as he stood behind her, his skillful fingers pressing knowingly into the tense flesh of her shoulders after their talk somehow got led into his skill at massaging and thus his need to demonstrate with how obviously tense he could see her being all the time. And Byleth had to admit that it actually did feel quite nice on her sore overworked body that she didn’t even think twice about it when the playboy ushered her up from her seat to her bed, convincing her to remove her top so it’s not in the way as she laid face down on the soft sheets, cheek pressing against her fluffy pillow as the bed dipped with the added weight of the redhead climbing on right after.

Her blue eyes fluttered as his fingers went back to working their magic, pushing her hair aside and skimming the length of her smooth back to feel out any knots hidden beneath her skin. Her fingers curled around her pillow once he found a tight area and began to work on it diligently, a moan unintentionally slipping out of her mouth at the immense relief flowing through her body. She was so distracted by her student’s hands on her back that she didn’t even register the fact that his crotch was resting right on her shapely rear instead of her lower back like it should be.

Brown eyes narrowed lustfully, teeth nibbling his lower lip as Sylvain found his gaze traveling restlessly up and down the milky expanse of his professor’s back. How he wanted nothing more than to ravish her completely until she knew nothing but his name - its been so long since he’s genuinely lusted for a woman and there was no way he’s gonna let this opportunity pass him by.

A hiss escaped his lips when she squirmed under him, plump bottom rubbing against his erection and causing his self control to waver dangerously when her moan reached his attentive ears. He pushed his fingers in deeper, working out the last of her knots and drawing out another moan that was half muffled by her pillow much to his annoyance; then again, if he remembers right, Dedue has his room right next door and the last thing Sylvain needs is for the man to inform Dimitri about the class’s flirt seducing their beloved professor.

“Poor Professor,” He cooed huskily, hands drifting to rest on the sheets on either side of her, thumbs continuing to caress the addicting flesh it could reach as he leaned down to press his mouth to her ear. His hips pressed forward, feeling her tense once more as he allowed her to feel his arousal rub up and down her backside, the noble quickly finding himself frustrated with the clothing barrier in the way. “You still seem so stressed and tense. It must be difficult to go from being a mercenary to something completely different like teaching.”

Blue eyes widened when she felt the younger male reaching under her to unbutton her shorts and began to struggle once he tugged the shorts, tights and her underwear down to her knees. Not bothering to pull it completely off since he plans on having her in this exact position, “Sylva-“

“Shh, professor,” He soothed, lowering down to press a gentle kiss to her pink cheek as she gazed at him worriedly from the side of her eye seeing as he’s refusing to allow her to turn around with the weight of his body above hers. “Let me help you relieve all this stress of yours...this’ll also help motivate me to study harder in class.”

“It’s a win for both of us.” He smirked, winking playfully at her as his fingers dipped between her taut thighs to press against her folds, rubbing it and attempting to push through to find her entrance, which proved difficult when she continued to keep her thighs squeezing stubbornly together.

“Sylvain, I could get in trouble.” She tried to argue even as she twitched and gasped at every brush of his fingers against her sensitive vulva and despite her attempts to resist, Byleth could feel the slick beginning to gather at her entrance. It’s been a while since she last laid with someone and her body was actually curious about how well the playboy could take it. But she couldn’t help but think of the disappointed faces of her father and the other teachers if she gave in to temptation.

“Can’t get in trouble if nobody finds out,” Sylvain hummed, smirk widening once he managed to finally slip two fingers into her entrance with the assistance of her arousal dribbling out of her hole. A choked cry escaped her lips when he immediately began to work his fingers expertly inside of her, knowing exactly where and how to push them to have her grinding her hips back desperately as he quickly managed to find a spot inside her that had her seeing stars. He attacked that same area unmercifully until she was squirming wildly, white filling her vision as her fingernails threatened to tear right through her pillowcase, she was so distracted by her orgasm that she almost missed his whispered words, “We just have to make sure we stay _very_ quiet professor.”

His fingers withdrew from her and through her panting she could hear him groan deep in his throat as he sucked her juices from his fingers, thoroughly enjoying her flavor, which he made a mental note to personally dine on next time as he worked open the front of his pants until his erection bobbed out; red, hard and more than ready to be buried deep in his professor’s leaking pussy.

His hands groped her firm bottom as he rested on her thighs, hands squeezing and fondling the generous cheeks before pushing his thumbs in the crevice to pull them apart to reveal her glistening hole that beckoned his twitching cock to invade it. Dropping one hand to hold his member and guide it, Sylvain kept the other on her cheek to make sure she stays spread open for him as he pushed the mushroom-like tip into the waiting heat.

“Oh fuck..” He breathed, head tipping back in bliss once he managed to slip inside to the hilt. Red strands clung to his moist forehead as he took a moment to just savor the feeling of being inside the woman he’s been lusting for ever since he’s seen her, a low groan escaped him when she shifted impatiently beneath him; this position especially had him gritting his teeth with how tight it made her. The redhead hurriedly found himself shedding his jacket and shirt with how hot it was and discarded it carelessly on her floor as he lowered down until his chest pressed flush against her back, he craved to feel as much of her against him as he could in the, hopefully low, possibility that she never allowed this to happen again.

One of his hands snaked between the bed and her body to cup one of her large breasts that he always found himself distracted by in class, his calloused fingers wrapping around the globe and fondling as much as it can in the confined space. With his hormones at an all time high, Sylvain found that he couldn’t control himself any longer and began to buck against his blue haired professor, enjoying the way her ass jiggled each time it collided with his pelvis.

Byleth moaned at the thick cock thrusting inside of her spasming hole, reaching deep inside with a steady rhythm that had her head spinning as the moans spilled noisily out of her pink lips until a palm pressed against it, muffling the noise as hot breath filtered in her ears, arousing her further as he grunted and groaned throatily right into the shell as he whispered a warning, “Shhh, you don’t want us to get caught, do you professor?”

His tongue ran along the length of her ear, nibbling on the lobe and breathing heavily into it as his fingers dug into the sensitive flesh of her breast, squeezing and melding his palm to it as his hips pummeled into her backside relentlessly, determined to fuck her until she couldn’t walk straight the next day. His palm drifted from her parted lips and Byleth found fingers slithering into her mouth, three pushing deep into the moist cavern and caressing her tongue until she latched her lips around them and sucked hungrily, resulting in a surprised but pleased moan from the redhead as he dared to push his fingers in even further.

God, he could already imagine how good it would feel to have her mouth on his dick.

He would have to come up with a plan to get teach on her knees before him one day - he wants to know how she would look like with a mouth and face full of his cum.

Sylvain growled, slamming his length hard inside her as he began to pick up the pace, her gargled cries only serving to turn him on further as he used her body to his heart’s content. He couldn’t believe how horny this woman made him, this is probably the most aroused he’s ever felt that he doubts he’s gonna stop even after he cums once.

“Dammit professor...you feel s-so _fucking good_..” He snarled, hammering his cock into the fleshy walls surrounding his pulsing appendage, taking out all his pent up sexual frustration on her luscious body. His professor has been walking temptation ever since he’s met her with her eye catching curves and clothes that clung to her like a second skin - and those _tights_! He swears to himself that he’s going to tear a hole in it and fuck her silly one day while she’s wearing the damn thing.

Blue eyes winced shut at the feeling of her student’s large cock stretching her wide open with each harsh plunge into her supple body, trembling fingers could only cling desperately to her pillow as he refused to let up on the hard and fast pace he’s taken to fucking her with. He hardly seemed to notice the choked gargles escaping her as he shoved his fingers in her mouth to his knuckles, thrusting them brutally in and out to match his cock pounding her core as the bed rocked heavily with his thrusts inside her. His forehead stayed pressed to the side of her head, allowing her to hear every pant, grunt and moan that escaped the attractive redhead as he selfishly indulged in the pleasures her body provided.

He was getting close to the edge and with that realization, Sylvain let his hand drift south from her breast to the hard nub sitting right above where his cock was diving into her wet hole, arousal throughly coating her lower half and the bed which made it easier to rub his fingers on the sensitive bud that had her wriggling with renewed vigor. Hips gyrating helplessly beneath his heavy body as her pleasure doubled immensely with his efforts, teeth bit down painfully on his fingers but Sylvain couldn’t find himself to care about the pain when her creamy walls began to contract wildly around his pistoning length that had his eyes rolling in the back of his head as he pressed his face to her hair, moaning deeply as he gave a few more hard thrusts to savor the feeling of her climax before just barely making it as he pulled out just in time for his seed to spray along her thighs, entrance and backside.

Brown eyes stared intently at the mess marking her entire lower half as he caught his breath - mesmerized at the sight of his cum covering her thoroughly and sliding down the milky flesh. How he wished he could have released inside her instead just so he could see it leak out of her pretty pink pussy.

Her soft moan caught his attention and he found his gaze drifting up to her flushed face peeking up at him from over her shoulder, “..._Sylvain_..” She murmured in such a soft and out of breath tone that he swiftly found his cock hardening once more.

Byleth’s blue eyes widened in concern once she caught sight of the grin curling along his lips and quickly found out the reason why when she felt his hardness nudge against the crevice of her ass as he leaned down to whisper in her ear, “I think I need a little more motivation professor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m definitely gonna be writing the ideas from others in the comments but also is anyone up for all the blue lions boys x Byleth gangbang?<3(I have zero self control I apologize)


	3. Blue Lion Boys (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out to be a gigantic chapter of filth - I am so sorry for this mess lmao 
> 
> But yes here’s the Blue Lion boys x Byleth gangbang! 
> 
> Warnings for this chapter includes stuff like Overstimulation, Double penetration, triple penetration(yes, you read that right) and just general Byleth getting railed into next week  
Also this is pretimeskip so anyone that’s uncomfortable with any of these should skip this~

“This better be worth it you damn playboy,” Felix growled, dark circles lining underneath his sharp eyes after being so rudely woken up and dragged out of his room so late at night by his night owl of a childhood friend. His hand felt the messy bun put together at the back of his head, annoyed with the looseness of it but not having enough time to tie it up properly before Sylvain unceremoniously yanked him out of his room to retrieve Dedue and Ashe and lead them to their classroom. “Or else I’ll make you regret it.”

“Yes, I too would like to know why you are bringing everyone to the classroom so late at night,” Dedue’s lips turned down in a perplexed frown as he eyed the excited redhead with furrowed brows. “And why did you neglect to retrieve his highness?”

“Because his _highness_ is the reason why I’m dragging you all out so late,” The flirtatious noble wiggled his eyebrow suggestively and Felix felt his eye twitch at the nonsense this idiot was rambling about when he could be sleeping. Sylvain straightened, clearing his throat and lifted a finger like he was giving important advice, “Tonight, while I was sneaking out to get some shopping done down in town-“

“Shopping my ass, you horny bastard.” Felix muttered under his breath, all of them knew what Sylvain was really doing trying to sneak out at midnight.

The redhead chose to play deaf to his grouchy sleep deprived buddy and continue talking.

“I happened to see our lovely professor exiting the prince’s room right as I was opening my door to leave - and get this,” He grinned now that he’s gotten three pairs of highly interested gazes focused on him. “She was pulling along a very suspiciously red faced prince behind her.” 

The tallest male’s white colored brows furrowed together in disapproval towards his redheaded classmate making such outrageous claims about the prince, “Are you suggesting that his highness is having relations with our professor?”

“I most definitely am! Haven’t you guys noticed the way he’s been staring at her lately? His eyes certainly don’t stick only to her face like before - can’t blame him for that though...And how he blushes whenever she goes anywhere near him? Not to mention that he’s always the most motivated to learn in class lately!” He cried, if anyone can tell when someone is having physical relations with another - it’s Sylvain.

“She _is_ kind of hard not too stare at though,” Ashe finally spoke up to counter the first speculation, freckled cheeks heating up in a blush as his green eyes stared bashfully down at the ground. “She is really p-pretty, after all.”

“I mean, true,” Sylvain agreed with a shrug before nodding his head towards the purple haired male. “I’ve even caught sour face Felix over there eyeing her once in a while.”

Said male narrowed his eyes into a glare at his friend before turning his head away with a huff - he really hates how observant the girl obsessed bastard could be at times.

“Still, you guys have to admit that his highness has been acting more and more like a love sick puppy lately,” Sylvain continued to argue with a now hushed voice, seeing as they were near the Blue Lions classroom. He chuckled with an amused grin, “Plus, he’s been breaking more lances than usual by accident whenever she praises him during training.”

He didn’t even bother to wait for the others replies after he said his piece as he quietly made his way to the closed double doors of their classroom and pressed his ear to the wood. The other three could only watch with growing interest as Sylvain obviously heard _something_ that he liked come from inside the enclosed room as an excited grin curled along his lips.

His fingers curled around the doorknob and slowly turned it so as not to be noticeable to the occupants inside, only to release a knowing hum at the resistance he was met with.

Of course it was locked.

But that’s exactly why he made sure to retrieve the former thief and told him to bring his lock picking tools.

His brown eyes drifted purposely to the fidgeting silver haired male and motioned at the door. However, Ashe shifted nervously, reluctant to use his old skills to invade someone’s - namely his professor’s privacy.

Though he soon found himself shuffling forward with his hand digging his tools outta his pocket when Felix nudged his back forward lightly. The grouchy male now had his curiosity piqued and wanted to see for his own eyes if Sylvain was really right about his observations.

The redhead was practically bouncing on his heels as Ashe worked swiftly on the door. He didn’t even think twice about hesitating once the smaller male stood back up and dropped his tools back in his pocket with a nod of his head.

Sylvain flung open the door and three pairs of eyes widened in disbelief at the sight they were greeted with while brown eyes gleamed knowingly with a perverted smirk at the shapely bottom bouncing up and down the royal cock of the prince - seems the two couldn’t even make it to a desk to do it seeing as a red faced Dimitri was laying on his back on the ground, fingers gripping the blue haired woman’s hips desperately as he continued to mindlessly thrust up into her even after she paused at the sound of the door creaking open.

“Oh _professor_, I don’t think it’s very nice to play favorites.” Sylvain teased once wide blue eyes caught his from over her shoulder. He sauntered closer, briefly hearing Dedue closing and locking the classroom door incase anyone happened to wander in and catch his highness in such a scandalous position.

“You four...should be a..asleep.” Byleth attempted to scold though it proved difficult when her stoic glare was being ruined by the flush spread across her face - it also didn’t help matters that Dimitri was completely undeterred from the others presence, continuing to get his fill of her regardless even when she dug her nails into his exposed chest in warning, only moaning out an apology about how he can’t bring his hips to stop moving. “G-get ou-aah!” One particular thrust managed to hit her at just the right angle that got her moaning in such a way that had the four intruding males growing hard in their pants.

Ashe whimpered, teeth nibbling on his lower lip as his hands fisted in his pants nervously, he found that he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the tantalizing view of where the two was connected. Green eyes followed the glistening trail that leaked out of his professor and shamefully wished that she’d ride him the exact same way.

Dedue had to admit that the scene was arousing and very tempting but he was more concerned with the prince and his current addiction. He couldn’t bear it if his highness were to get in trouble for being sexual involved with their professor, “Your highness, I don’t believe this is ri-“

“Please, Dedue, s-save it,” Dimitri grunted out, finally making some acknowledgement to their presence as he unashamedly continued on with his thrusts. He’ll be damned if anyone dared to stop or separate him from his beloved professor. “Nothing you can say...or..do w..will stop me.” He growled with finality.

Dedue blinked in surprise, this is the first time he’s heard his highness become so aggressive over something and non flustered over being caught in such a compromising position.

“Damn boar...he’s like a wild animal.” Felix grumbled with a shake of his head but even he couldn’t deny the strain in his pants at seeing the usually strong and stoic woman in such a vulnerable state. His eyes snapped to the redhead wandering over to the couple, “What do you think you are doing?”

“Joining in.” Was the only answer he was provided.

Sylvain’s boot clad feet rested on either side of Dimitri’s tilted back head as he reached forward to cup the older woman’s chin. Eyes narrowing lustfully at the glassy sheen coating her blue gaze as his thumb traced along her pink lips, “Professor, has anyone told you that you have the loveliest lips?”

Her tongue briefly stroked his thumb in her lust filled haze and Sylvain immediately let his hands drop to the button of his pants.

However, before he could even pull the zipper down, the redhead felt a hand curl into the back of his shirt to yank him backward and obnoxiously shove him to the side as Felix took his place. He snarled, ready to snap at having his fun ruined until he caught the way the long haired male was glaring down at their professor, a smirk curling along his usually scowling mouth and Sylvain decided that he wanted to see what would happen first.

Now, though Felix respected his professor for her strength and hardworking personality - he still did hold some frustration to never being able to best her in battle, always finding himself at his knees before her. But now the tables have turned and she’s now kneeling before him with the neediest expression instead of that infuriatingly stoic one she’s always watched him with.

And it was all because of that damn boar. 

“I don’t understand why you favor this boar so much,” He started, undoing the front of his pants until his erection bobbed out, precum already beading along the tip as he gripped the hairs at the top of her head and roughly yanked her forward until her mouth was unceremoniously shoved onto his hard cock, making her eyes slam shut as a muffled cry escaped her when he kept pushing forward until her nose brushed along the small tuft of hair near his pelvis. “But I’m going to make sure you finally show the same amount of attention to me.”

“Whoa Felix, take it easy on our lovely professor.” Sylvain piped up from the side, chuckling when all he got in return was a ‘shut up’ before the swordsman went back to making sure that Byleth swallows his dick entirely. He wants it thoroughly coated in her saliva for where he plans on putting it next.

Blue eyes shot open with a gargled cry when Byleth felt hands groping her bottom before her cheeks was parted to allow a slimy appendage to circle around her puckered hole. Her attempt to look behind her was thwarted by Felix’s vice grip in her hair that prevented her from pulling away from his swollen member along with Dimitri’s firm grip on her wrists that was keeping her body from squirming off of him.

Her curiosity about who was behind her was soon answered though once a velvety chuckle reached her ears, “Don’t worry professor, I’m just making sure you’re prepared when Felix sodomizes you - don’t want this beautiful ass getting damaged.” She jerked when the palm of his hand collided with her firm cheek before his tongue went back to work preparing her anus.

Byleth could only writhe helplessly, as wave after wave of pleasure assaulted her trembling body as three of her students played unmercifully with her body. She couldn’t believe it but she actually found herself growing even more turned on by the rough treatment as Felix used her mouth like his own personal fucktoy and Dimitri gripped her wrists tight enough that she’s sure it would be bruised tomorrow as he continued to thrust up into her depths like his life depended on it. Nails dug painfully into the prince’s solid chest as her hips jerked back in response to Sylvain’s tongue swirling around in her back entrance before he pulled back and left one last lingering swipe of his tongue.

“She’s ready, now either you’re going to hurry up and use her ass or I will.” Sylvain teased, grinning when Felix pulled out of her mouth with strings of saliva connecting his dick to her parted lips, letting her head droop down as she panted heavily at being able to breathe properly.

Felix quickly settled behind her, finding his heart pounding in exhilaration at being able to have his professor at his mercy like this and pressed his tip eagerly to her puckered hole. Though he soon found himself frustrated with a scowl crawling onto his pink face when his tip kept slipping past the moist hole with Dimitri’s constant thrusting, “Dammit you boar! Keep still for a bit.”

Fortunately, the prince finally slowed to a stop, his hands drifting from her wrists to her ass. His fingers clamped down on the plush flesh and pulled it apart as his blue eyes glared darkly at his friend in impatience, “Hurry up.”

A drop of sweat slid down the side of Felix’s head - he does not like that familiar dark expression on Dimitri’s face, “Heh, so it seems the monster inside you rears it’s ugly head when you have sex too.” He jeered, even as he pushed his painfully throbbing cock into the tight entrance. His brows pinched together, teeth gritted at the pleasure gripping him the deeper he pushed in until he bottomed out inside her.

Byleth’s eyes widened, a startled cry at the potent mix of pain and pleasure once the two males inside of her began to move slowly, rocky and uneven at first until they both managed to find a rhythm that worked with one pushing in and the other pulling out. Felix reached forward to tangle his fingers in her long strands and yanked it back roughly, using it and her hip as leverage to thrust deep and hard inside the resisting walls of her anus, drawing out loud cries from the lust riddled woman who was getting her mind blown at the feeling of being so full and overwhelmed.

“Professor, you shouldn’t be so loud,” Sylvain chastised, back to his original spot of standing over Dimitri’s head.

“Allow us to help quiet you down,” Sylvain purred, before gently pushing his cock into her parted lips and thrusting shallowly as one hand cradled the back of her head as the other was fisted in Ashe’s shirt, having dragged the shy boy closer before he just hides in the corner the whole night. Byleth moaned, resulting in Sylvain panting as his hips picked up in pace - the vibrations having sent spine tingling pleasure up his cock.

“Dedue, come join us.” The redhead invited with a grin. “Professor has two hands available for you and Ashe.”

The Duscur man frowned unsurely before eventually stepping forward to stand on Sylvain’s other side as he undid the front of his pants to free a dark colored cock, “Apologies professor.” He murmured before lifting her hand to wrap around his rather thick length before closing his eyes and releasing a pleased breath once her hand began to pump it.

Having fully gotten into this lust filled mess, Byleth started to eagerly bob her head up and down Sylvain’s cock, tongue caressing every ridge and vein along the bottom as she moaned uncontrollably at the two dicks pounding her pussy and ass frantically. Her blurry gaze drifted to Ashe still fidgeting bashfully at her other side and decided that he needed some encouragement as she lifted a hand to palm at his hardness straining through his pants.

The silver haired male released a cute moan before apologizing as he shakily undid his pants and allowed his professor to fish out his desperately hard erection. His hands gripped the front of his shirt, hips bucking forward of its own accord when she gave him a squeeze before beginning to pump his shaft in time with Dedue’s, thumbs moving up to catch their precum to smear along their lengths and make it easier for her to pleasure them both as Felix and Dimitri bounced her wildly between them.

Hands drifted up the length of her moist abdomen to grip her swaying breasts, squeezing the large globes as Dimitri groaned, heels planting into the ground as his hips rose off the ground to pummel her addicting heat with frenzied thrusts as Felix’s own harsh thrusts constantly pushed her weight down on him as they battled for dominance on her sandwiched body. Felix growled, squeezing the strands trapped in his hand until his knuckles grew white as the thumb of his hand pushed aside the plump flesh of her rear so he could have an unhindered view of his cock burying deep into her depths each time his pelvis slapped against her ass.

With all her holes being used and so much pleasure being bestowed upon her body - it didn’t take long for Byleth to reach her end. Blue eyes rolling up into her skull as her mouth sank down deep onto Sylvain’s cock with a muffled whine that had him gripping the back of her head with a curse.

“A-aaah, professor!” Dimitri whined, at the sudden tightness clamping down on his thick cock and ripping his orgasm out of him, causing him to gasp desperately as his hips rutted up in jerky thrusts as his cum coated her inner walls thoroughly.

“Oh fuck..” Felix found himself buckling at the already tight hole growing even tighter with her orgasm before he quickly caught himself by wrapping his arms around her middle, holding her flush against his chest as he gave a few more hard pumps before following Dimitri’s example of painting her insides with his seed.

Once Felix pulled out of her and Dimitri’s unrelenting grip slackened, Byleth shakily crawled off of the prince to kneel on all fours and attempt to recover from the mind boggling activity she just went through with her horny students. So caught up in trying to catch her breath, Byleth failed to realize that her backside was facing five pairs of lust filled eyes that roamed along her peach shaped ass, hungrily staring at the milky liquid trailing languidly out of her ravished holes.

She was abruptly torn out of her hazy recovery when arms winded around her waist and yanked her up until she found herself sitting on one of the boy’s laps, his hard cock resting along her folds, “My turn.” Came the husky declaration and she immediately knew who was behind her.

“Wait Sylvain, I’m still sensi-“

He cut her off with a greedy growl, “Sorry professor...but I’ve waited long enough.” And before she could protest any longer, the redhead wrapped his arms under her knees and hugged them to her chest as he lifted her up until he was able to sheathe his shaft into her wet heat. Groaning throatily at the hoarse cry escaping the female.

“Uhm,” Brown eyes drifted in front of him and Byleth to catch Ashe’s timid gaze, his green eyes staring longingly at the area where the professor and noble was connected.

“Haha, sorry Ashe, you wanted to be in her pussy too, huh?...Well, here,” The commoner’s eyes widened when Sylvain reached down to spread her folds invitingly. “Women can stretch to accommodate more than one cock in here, you know, come try it.”

Felix felt his eye twitch - he doesn’t even want to know how Sylvain learned about something like that.

Ashe swallowed thickly at the opportunity presented before him - he’ll finally get to be inside the professor that he’s been crushing on this whole time. He glanced at her gorgeous flushed face and shuffled forward until he was hovering above her, cock in hand as Sylvain held her legs up patiently.

He found that he had to push against Sylvain’s own cock to fit inside her and shifted uncomfortably, “I-It’s kind of weird to feel yours a-against mine.” He murmured shyly.

“Don’t even think about it Ashe,” Sylvain grinned, loving the whining keens escaping the squirming over-sensitized woman as Ashe pushed deeper and deeper inside her. “Just think about how good it’ll feel, she’ll be extra tight with two cocks in her - plus more friction~”

Ashe groaned once he was seated as deep inside of her as he could go, Sylvain wasn’t kidding when he said it would feel good inside Byleth. Her walls wrapped snugly around the two cocks, making them feel the fleshy walls around their members along with every vein and ridge from each other. All three couldn’t hold back their sounds of pleasure once the two began to move, the friction of every little movement setting their nerves on fire.

Sylvain dropped Byleth’s legs to rest on Ashe’s shoulders as his hands chose to occupy themselves with her breasts, pinching and tweaking the pink peaks playfully as Ashe gripped her upper thighs, holding it to him as he began thrusting vigorously inside the squirming woman. He couldn’t get enough of the addicting pleasure, quickly becoming fixated on getting more and more of it as he leaned forward to timidly press a kiss to the side of Byleth’s lips as Sylvain latched his mouth against her neck.

A small hand moved up to pet at red strands as Byleth encouraged her student’s hungry kisses and licks on her neck as the other hand cupped the freckled cheek of her sweet, shy student, gently coaxing his head towards her until she was able to meld her lips to his. Tongue licking his trembling lips until they parted and allowed her to sneak the pink muscle in to slide against his.

Dimitri couldn’t help the frown pulling on his lips from the sideline - seeing his beloved professor kissing and squirming in the arms of the others made him feel unreasonably jealous.

He’ll have to find a different area to have her to himself from now on.

Sylvain groped and squeezed her large breasts in his hands, kneading the soft flesh before letting one of his hands drift down until it rested on her pearl and began to rub it hard. Byleth cried out from between her and Ashe’s locked lips as her hips began to gyrate wildly at the added pleasure and before she knew it, she was arching off of Sylvain’s chest with her second orgasm.

However, the boys were far from finished as they simultaneously moaned at the convulsing insides caressing their pistoning cocks and attempting to milk them. Sylvain grunted against the reddened flesh of her neck, hand moving from her bulging clit to wrap around her waist as he drove his dick up into her soaking core harshly, the nails from his hand latched on her breast dipping into the sensitive flesh and drawing angry red lines along it. 

Shaky moans escaped Ashe from between their locked lips, his trembling arms holding her legs to his shoulders as he plunged frantically into her heat, breaths coming out quicker and harsher the closer he got to his end.

Byleth couldn’t believe these two were still going strong even after she orgasmed, the both of them hammering wildly into her pussy with Sylvain having collapsed back on the ground and Ashe hovering over them, drilling her over and over again until she was releasing a hoarse scream, back arching deeply as a third orgasm was ripped out of her shaking body. Fortunately for Byleth and her very sensitive body, that finally did it for the two as they both pushed in deep and began to pump her full of their cum.

This time when they pulled out Byleth was just barely able to stand up on shaky legs, planning to make her way to her discarded clothes...that is until another muscled arm curled around her petite waist and pulled her back down onto another’s lap. Her blue eyes almost bulged out of her head at the sight of the large dark cock resting between her legs. 

“Dedue - wait! I’m still sensitive!” Byleth tried to reason with the large man, she could still feel so much of her students mixed fluids steadily dribbling out of her exhausted entrance.

“Do not worry, I’ll be giving your front side rest.” Byleth sighed inwardly in relief at his words...that is until she felt him lift her and the engorged tip of his shaft began to poke into her back entrance. The blue eyed professor’s mouth opened with a pained gasp as the white haired male carefully lowered her onto his much larger cock, teeth bit down on her lower lip, refusing to cry out in pain at being stretched much wider by Dedue’s cock than Felix’s.

His breath warmed her ear as he slowly rolled her hips in his lap, “I’ll try to go as gentle as I can.” He grunted gruffly, showing much more self restraint in how he handled being inside her compared to the rest much to Byleth’s fortune. His large hands cradled her form with care, palm soothingly rubbing her abdomen when a low sob managed to make its way out of her parched throat.

However, no matter how carefully he moved inside of her, Byleth just couldn’t get over the uncomfortable ache that Dedue was causing. She couldn’t handle it no matter how much she toughed it out and in attempt to counteract the pain, she allowed a hand to drift down to her overstimulated entrance - hoping that if she fingered herself maybe it’ll distract her from feeling like she was being torn in half by the gentle man behind her.

Only to have her hand intercepted by another’s, much to her chagrin. Felix’s smirk filling her vision as he took up residence in front of her and she blinked in bewilderment when she felt the bulbous head of his cock nudge against her aching entrance, “Allow me to assist you, after all - I haven’t gotten the chance to feel your pussy yet.”

The purple haired noble didn’t even bother to wait for her reply as he leaned back to watch as his hardened member began to sheathe itself within her depths, the mix of her fluids residing in her heat providing an easy slide in. Felix let his hand drift from her wrist to lacing their fingers together, unflinchingly allowing her to squeeze his hand with quite the painful grip, considering her strength - an unspoken way of him trying to provide her some comfort at being filled once more when she’s been taken far beyond her limit at this point.

Dedue groaned, languidly thrusting up at the way her snug walls flexed around his twitching length. Sporadically tightening around the two pumping appendages rubbing deliciously against the warm flesh that sent her mind reeling once more at having her body thrown into so much sensory overload.

Which was only made worse when Felix found Dimitri’s ass - thankfully half covered by his pants - in his face as the blond situated himself in front of his childhood friend and began to rudely squeeze himself into her entrance against Felix’s cock, he hooked her legs in the crook of his elbows as he told Dedue to lean back a bit so it was easier for Dimitri to loom over her and thus make room for both him and Felix to share.

“Ugh, you damn boar. Stop acting like an animal and wait your turn.” Felix snarled, not pleased at all that his sight of Byleth was hindered completely by Dimitri’s form. The only reason he didn’t just pull out at that exact moment out of disgust was because of Byleth’s small hand practically crushing his in a death grip at being stretched even further than earlier to now accommodate three thrusting messily inside of her. Not only that but it actually did feel insanely good to be squeezing inside the same hole as another, it was so tight and hot and it didn’t take long for another orgasm to rocket through her quivering form providing even more ecstasy to the males buried inside her at the fluctuating walls massaging and milking their cocks hungrily.

However, they were still powering right through her orgasm and Byleth actually found tears lining the edges of her eyes at having so much powerful sensations racing over her petite form.

It was very obvious by now to Byleth that her students were insatiable - whenever one finished another would take his place then the one recovering will eventually be raring to go again.

She doesn’t even know how many times she’s reached nirvana by the time they were finally satisfied but at the end she found herself laying on the ground, panting in exhaustion at how much exertion her trembling body was put through that night. She could feel that her moist skin was slick with their cum gliding down her curves but couldn’t bring herself to move a single inch to clean herself of their mess.

Thankfully for her, the boys weren’t willing to just leave their professor laying there in their bodily fluids.

“Ooh, professor - please allow me to help clean you,” Dimitri was the first to pipe up, dropping down on his knees and began to lower his held to her prone form, tongue lolling out of his mouth with intent to clean her with his tasteless tongue.

Fingers were quick to dart forward and fist into the blond strands, stopping the prince in his tracks as his scowling friend stared down at him with disgust, “Let’s just go bring her to the showers and clean her up like normal people, you animal.” Felix snapped, managing to convince everyone to go wash off their beloved professor before bringing her back to her room to get some much needed rest.

...

The next day was filled with all the Blue Lion boys being eager to learn more than ever before, leaving the girls confused, wondering what could have possibly gotten the boys so motivated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddamn writing so much characters jumping on one character is difficult as hell but this was entertaining to write nonetheless lol


	4. Dimitri (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm....maybe there should be a scenario in which Byleth returns instead of five years later, it's three years? And she spent all those years with Dimitri trying to comfort him with little to no chance, even resorting to him ravishing her body and breaking it many times. Maybe she gains some sort of dependance towsrds Dimitri, so in a way, she's gotten a bit broken and a little PTSD? And when Dimitti returns to normal, he tries to comfort her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for lunalight! Took me a while and it ended up quite dark so please heed the warnings below
> 
> Warnings for Dubcon, rough sex, unhealthy relationship and Dimitri being mean and manipulative in general, also random time jumps near the end

It’s been two years. 

Two years since that faithful day where Byleth was sent flying off a cliff, body nowhere to be found in the aftermath of the war. And in those two long years - so much has changed...and not for the better. 

The beautiful monastery was in ruins, all her adoring students gone and in their own territory, having moved on and assumably - doing their own thing. Well, all her students except for one - the one that had the biggest amount of change in the time she was asleep.

She happened to find him right when he was finishing up slaughtering a couple imperial soldiers that dared to wander inside the monastery, his lance digging and twisting cruelly into a bloodied soldiers chest. The once calm proper prince that hated the thought of killing was grinning like a madman as he sadistically watched his victim choke on their own life essence until all movement left them completely. 

It almost reminded her of a feral animal with the way he spun on his heels, lance raised aggressively at the clack of heels against the damaged floor as she slowly and carefully made her way to the defensive prince - wary of him lunging at her without thought in his adrenaline fueled body. Scarlet streaked across the pale skin of his cheek as his blue eye (she was almost scared to find out the reason for one of them being missing) narrowed in confusion at the sight of his old professor, a perplexed grunt escaping his throat as his sight drank in her form greedily, torn mind unable to register whether she was real or another hallucination his delusional mind has conjured up to torture him with.

“I should have known,” He started with a murmur after a moment of breathless silence, fingers loosening on his bloodied weapon as his large shoulders slumped in resignation. His only eye swirled with a myriad of hurt and sadness that made Byleth’s chest sting in regret - regret of having ever left her loving student’s side during the war. “That you’d haunt me too.” 

The tip of his lance tapped against the stone floor, his grip loose and non threatening enough that Byleth dared to take the last few cautious steps she needed to reach her student. An astonished breath escaped her lips once she stopped in front of his form, realizing only just then how he absolutely towered over her petite frame, even while slouching he effortlessly beat her in height when he once used to be only slightly taller than her. 

It was mind boggling to see how much he’s changed in two years - mentally and physically. His once styled hair now long and shrouding his handsome face though it did little to conceal the dark circles lining the area under his remaining eye, cluing his former professor in on how little sleep he’s gotten. Green eyes scanned his powerful yet exhausted body in concern - no matter how thick and muscled his frame was; the prince clearly wasn’t taking care of his health. 

His blue eye was staring at her longingly, glued to the petal pink of her frowning lips - internally, without his realization, wishing that it was tilted upwards into her rare smile that he adored so much when he was younger, one of the few expressions that he cherished and made his chest swell with excitement at the sight of it. One of the few things that could make him momentarily forget about his hidden anger and darkness. 

But that was just wishful thinking. 

She was obviously here to haunt him and he was more than ready to see this new delusion twist his lovely professor’s face into an ugly sneer just like all the other ghosts - hissing demands for him to kill Edelgard and offer her traitorous head to them so they can rest. 

He was ready and waiting for the demands - ready to make promises to get her head, to appease the delusions so that they’d just leave him alone for the moment. 

What he was not ready for, however, was a hand coming up to gently cup his cheek, thumb gently caressing the dark skin beneath his wide eye soothingly, almost like she was hoping to rub away the sign of his sleep deprivation. He could feel the comforting warmth of her palm envelope his cold cheek and for a second - he unintentionally leaned into that warmth before catching himself and quickly backing away from her hand as if she’s burned him. 

Byleth found herself sucking in a breath, chest tight with a hint of fear when the red stained tip of his lance poked threateningly into her throat; her hand lowered to rest against the hilt of the sword of the creator, ready to defend herself if the need arises with the clearly unstable prince. His crazed blue eye staring at her with disbelief and question as he ever so slightly pressed the tip daringly into the delicate flesh of her neck, almost as if he was double checking that she was indeed real and not another illusion that his ruined mind has cooked up. 

“How? _How_ _are you alive_?!” He questioned, voice deep and raspy with mixed emotions about this reality - so different from his softer boyish tone that he used to have whenever he spoke to her. 

Byleth took a step back so that his lance was longer prodding at her trachea, brows furrowed in concern towards the defensive man - how was she to explain her mysterious disappearance to him? She doubted he would believe it. 

“I...” She frowned, not knowing any other way to explain it, “...I’m unsure of how I’m alive...just that when I’ve awoken, so much time has passed.”

The tip of the spear dropped down to the ground with a resounding clack, the prince’s expression hidden by his long hair as he angled his face towards the ground, a palm covering his remaining eye as his large frame began to tremble. Byleth’s lips tightened into a straight line, fingers remaining wrapped around the hilt of her sword once the trembling worsened and she could hear the deep chuckles escaping the unstable man. 

“...Dimitri..” She whispered with concern, wanting to go closer to try to snap him out of whatever insanity he’s currently buried in but his unrelenting grip on his weapon kept her away. 

A chill shot up her spine when his low chuckles grew into full blown laughter, unsettling her when his head shot up, furious gaze landing on her with a crazed grin. 

“Asleep?! You’re telling me that you were _asleep_ all this time?!” He snapped, the sheer volume of his harsh voice pressing her into taking another step back away from the feral man, “That’s all you can come up with to hide the fact that you abandoned us - abandoned **me** for two years?!”

“Dimitri,” She whispered, not knowing how to explain her unique situation to her once prized student. He began to move towards her, expression dark and unforgiving and Byleth found herself instinctively backing away, “I...don’t know how to explain it - but I didn’t abandon you...I fell off a cliff in battle and when I woke-“ 

“_Don’t lie to me_!” He roared angrily, steps thundering against the ground as he stormed his way towards her, feeling a strange sense of delight when she stumbled backwards hurriedly until her back collided with the wall behind her. Leaving her trapped as a hand slammed harshly into the wall beside her head, other hand jamming his spear into the ground so he had another hand free to grip her jaw, fingertips pressing tight into the soft flesh as he forced her to look up into his smoldering gaze. “Just admit that you abandoned me...left me when I needed you most, Professor.” 

“I didn’t abandon you Dimitri - I promi-“ Her words were cut off with a wince when his fingers tightened warningly on her jaw. He didn’t want to hear her excuses, he wanted her to be punished for leaving him all alone after how attached he’s gotten to her, leaving him to suffer with the ghosts daily. 

Leaving him to despair over her disappearance from his side; one of the few good things that kept his anger at bay. 

“I don’t want to hear your petty excuses,” He hissed. How _dare_ she just waltz in and try to feed him lies after making him survive through hell on his own for so long.

“Dimitri, please.” She whispered and he felt a shiver slide up his spine at her low beg. Her small hands coming up to rest gently on his wrist and it was only then that he took notice of how closely pressed together they were with how he had her basically sandwiched against the wall. His blue eye dropped to be greeted with the sight of her large breasts temptingly squished up against his chest, Dimitri inwardly cursed the thick armor preventing him from feeling the full softness of them.

His adam’s apple bobbed up and down in trepidation as his gaze wandered restlessly, from her tempting breasts, to her mint green hair and usually stoic eyes that shone heavily with worry for him to finally drop to those petal pink lips that he’s always adored. His mouth suddenly felt dry as he stared long and hard at her parted lips - his old feelings of lust from his academy days coming back with a vengeance. 

He used to always feel ashamed of the fact that he would sometimes imagine what it would be like to have those lovely lips wrapped around his dick. His beautiful teacher sucking him off until he released deep into her throat always being one of his most sinful thoughts that he kept perfectly hidden away. 

Perhaps he can finally make those fantasies come true - it was the least she could do for abandoning him for so long. 

“Dimi-“ Her voice was cut off by his thumb sliding into her mouth, the gloved pad pressing down hard on her tongue as he languidly guided the appendage in and out of her parted lips, leaving her confused until she caught sight of the way he was staring at her mouth. It fully dawned on her what he was doing when she felt his hips push closer, something hard pressing into the exposed flesh of her belly. 

“I know how you can make it up to me professor - I might even forgive you eventually,” His lust filled gaze snapped up to hers, forehead pressing against hers as his eye burned into hers meaningfully as his thumb pushed deep into her mouth before finally exiting soaked in her saliva, “But you have a lot of lost time to make up to me.” 

“Dimitri, this is wrong.” She shook her head firmly in denial, he wasn’t in the right state of mind and she didn’t want to encourage it. However, his hand wrapping loosely around her neck clearly wasn’t giving her much of a choice, he only put light pressure, leaving her an unsaid warning that he could do much worse. 

“I already said I don’t want to hear your petty excuses,” He growled out gruffly, eye fixated on her alluring lips, “I’d rather you put your mouth to better use than spitting out lies.” 

“Dimitr-“ 

“Enough. If you want to stay by my side then you’ll do this,” He released his hold on her, taking a step back to give her a choice. “If not, then leave and this time - _don’t come back_.” 

He growled with finality, not giving her much of a choice as she refused to leave her lost student all be himself once more. She can’t bring herself to just let him stay by himself like this, unstable and ready to snap at a moment’s notice - she almost had a feeling that his new impulsive attitude might get him killed one day.

There’s no way she’d ever let him die. 

Dimitri could feel his heart race wildly, pounding in excitement as blood pooled in his loins, fueling his erection at the sight of his professor reluctantly lowering down to her knees before him after a moment of contemplative silence. 

Her green eyes watched him patiently, her nails biting into her tights nervously as she awaited his next move, “You wanted to use my mouth, right?” 

“Very good professor,” He purred, his gaze drifted briefly to her breasts before lifting back to her full lips - he would use her distracting bosom next time to pleasure himself - after all, he planned to claim her entire body for his own eventually. 

His gloved hands worked his strained pants open, pushing it and his underwear down until his hardness bobbed out in front of her wide gaze. She was not expecting the prince to be so well endowed - he was much thicker than any of the ones she had before in her mercenary days, it was almost intimidating to think she’d have to fit it into her mouth. 

Gloved hands opened and closed impatiently, extremely tempted to tangle into the mint colored strands so that he could fuck her sweet little mouth until her voice was hoarse but just barely held himself back, wanting her to make the first move before he took over. 

The sight of her kneeling submissively before him was almost too much to bear. His dick twitched as he took a step forward, gaining a shiver out of him as her hot breath ghosted over the mushroom-like tip. 

Finally, after what felt like forever and when Dimitri was literally seconds away from just grabbing her hair - Byleth finally reached a tentative hand up to wrap around the thick member, feeling it throb beneath her grasp as the owner released a soft grunt. 

He couldn’t tear his gaze away at all when her tongue peeked out to lick experimentally at the tip, tasting the precum lingering there before her lips latched around the thick length. Her head bobbed shallowly, as she steadily fit more and more of his cock into her mouth, her hand wrapping around the base to cover what she couldn’t fit, squeezing and rubbing it in time with her mouth, trying to hurry and get this over with as soon as she could. 

She was finally getting used to his size and finding a decent rhythm to which she sucked him off when she suddenly felt gloved hands fist into the mint green strands. Byleth’s eyes widened when her hand was swatted off the base as she was unceremoniously yanked forward, forced to take him deep into her unprepared throat. A muffled cry sounded from the professor, hands clawing frantically at his pants as she attempted to pull back from his unmerciful grip. 

“Now, now professor,” Dimitri breathed with a dark grin, firmly holding her head to his pelvis as he sadistically enjoyed the way her throat flexed around his dick in her panic. He chuckled, holding her head still with his inhuman strength, the blond pulled his hips back until almost half of his moist length was out of her mouth before abruptly bucking his hips forward, filling her luscious mouth completely with his hard cock. “Remember that this is a punishment, can’t let you pick the pace.” 

Byleth felt dread fill her at his words, nails digging into his leather pants when not even a second later he began to roughly fuck her mouth as if it was his own personal sex toy. Her glassy eyes squeezed shut in uncomfortable pain, more grateful than ever that she doesn’t have a gag reflex or else she’d be choking on her own vomit as he cackled insanely, making sure to brutally stuff her entirely with his cock with every thrust inside the wet cavern of her mouth.

“Oh professor, this is better than I ever imagined,” He murmured huskily with a chuckle, hands yanking her head back until it was tilted upwards as he easily hunched over her with his tall frame, one arm moving to lean against the wall behind her as he thrusted down into her mouth, finding this position much easier to slide into the tight passage of her throat. He couldn’t erase the wolfish grin from his mouth as he hungrily watched his dick slide in and out of her parted lips - the reality is so much better than his fantasies. 

And the **pleasure**.

Oh, the pleasure was mind boggling! He never thought he could feel something so good and addicting. Now, he could understand why Sylvain was always skirt chasing and having sex, the pleasure was astounding, it was on par, maybe even more exhilarating than killing. He’s gonna thoroughly enjoy reaping the rewards out of his professor’s punishment. 

His balls tightened, incredibly aroused by the sight of his usually stoic professor being all red in the face, rare shiny liquid lining the bottom of her eyes as she attempted to breathe out of her nose as Dimitri continued to brutally drill down into her open mouth with that unnerving grin. 

Finally, once her sight began to grow blurry from the lack of oxygen, Byleth felt his thick length throbbing warningly in her mouth. Her eyes squeezed shut, attempting to use her throat muscles to help push his cum down once he released a husky moan, hips pressing down until he was completely sheathed in her throat as he released string after string of clear, salty cum down her abused throat. 

Lingering for a bit in her mouth to savor the feeling of her muscles flexing over his now flaccid cock, Dimitri finally pulled out of her mouth. Watching with a satisfied grin as she hunched forward and began to violently cough and attempt to suck in heavy breaths at the same time, throat throbbing painfully at the rough fucking it was put through. 

His tongue slipped along his lips at the sight of some milky liquid leaking down the corner of her mouth. After feeling that amazing sensation, Dimitri was definitely gonna make full use of his professor’s punishment. 

Because not only did it feel absolutely amazing to have her on his cock - but it also got the voices to stop whispering in his mind; her body could be the best distraction to give him some respite from the ghosts. Just like in the academy, she would be the temporary cure for his madness, he wouldn’t have to think about anything but pleasure when he indulges. 

He’ll make sure this time that she never leaves his side again.

He zipped up his pants once more as his professor finally caught her breath, fingers scrapping the liquid off the corner of her eyes as she gazed up at him. Wondering what he planned to do next when he yanked his lance out of the ground and turned his back to her.

“Come, you’ll stay in my room,” He ordered, walking off before she could finish standing up on shaky legs, “I never want you leaving my sight again.” He murmured under his breath, eye glancing back possessively at his exhausted professor warily following after her old student.

**xXx **

The next day, Dimitri coerced her into joining him in killing a band of thieves invading the monastery. Just like in her mercenary days, she killed without any emotions; she could never take any joy from snuffing out another’s life. However, Dimitri was disturbingly happy slaughtering all the clueless thieves mindlessly going up against this wild prince that could effortlessly crush a man’s skull in his bare hands. 

How far her prized student has fallen will always astound her. 

If only she never fell into that deep sleep. 

For now, all she could do was go along with what he wanted as he immediately dragged her off to the cathedral. Adrenaline still swimming wildly through his veins as he sat down on one of the seats and moved her to kneel down in front of him, demanding that she uses her breasts to pleasure him this time. 

She was thankful that he wasn’t interested in fucking her mouth raw this time. She had to drink a lot of water just to make it feel even slightly better after the ordeal it went through yesterday. However, it still didn’t make her any less uneasy when she began to strip her top off in front of her former student while kneeling between his parted legs; she could just feel his cold gaze burning into her, greedily taking in every inch of bare skin being revealed as his already hardened cock sat impatiently against the armor covering his lower abdomen - ready to experience all the pleasant sensations her body could provide.

He was practically salivating by the time she finally lifted up on her knees so her chest could reach his erection, one hand wrapping around the twitching flesh to lift and place it between her soft breasts. Dimitri found his legs parting wider without his realization when her hands rested on either side of her breasts, pushing them together until his cock was cushioned between the pillowy flesh. A shaky breath escaped his parted lips as she began to slide her upper body up and down his lap to stimulate his dick. 

But he found it wasn’t as mind blowing as it was yesterday, the friction was rougher even a bit uncomfortable as she continued to guide his trapped cock up and down the confined space between her breasts and he soon realized it was because it was dry, the area between her breasts didn’t have any natural lubrication like her mouth did. 

“Spit on my dick, professor.” He commanded, frown marring his face until she eventually paused to follow his command. Pink lips parted to allow a glob of spit to dribble down the tip of his shaft to descend until it squeezed its way into the crevice between her and his flesh. She let another glob drop down for good measure before going back to massaging his thick cock trapped in the globes of flesh, the slide being much easier with how slippery her saliva made his member.

That finally satisfied him, she noticed as he leaned his head back and released a deep groan, hips bucking up into the cushiony heat. 

Her breasts felt absolutely delightful now that she’s got some slickness in there to help movement. Dropping his head back down, Dimitri eagerly took in the pink lining her usually pale cheeks but found himself annoyed with that usual stoic expression on her face; he wants her to show atleast some emotion when they’re being intimate, the glassy watery eyes she had yesterday for example was absolutely exquisite.

Byleth gasped, face growing darker in color when gloved fingers suddenly came up to grasp her nipples, roughly pinching and rolling the sensitive nubs between the leather covered fingers. The blond glared, still not completely satisfied with her expression- not only that but she was moving way too slow, he could still hear the faint whispers of the dead in the back of his mind. 

He wanted them to be temporarily blocked out entirely. 

And the only way to do that is for him to be completely submerged in the ecstasy of her body. 

The professor gasped when she was abruptly shoved until she was laying on her back, green eyes gazing in confusion at the prince until he dropped down from the seat to hover over her abdomen. Large hands zeroing in on her breasts, squeezing and kneading the milky globes before slipping his throbbing length back between them. Byleth sucked in a breath, wincing when his pelvis collided violently against the underside of her breasts, forcing her to once more dig her nails into his leather pants in attempt to slow him down like yesterday which of course didn’t deter him in the slightest as he just seemed to tighten his grip on her breasts until she released a whimper at the rough treatment. 

“You were moving way too slow, Professor,” he grunted out, grin curling along the edge of his lips when she would wince with every thrust of his hips, a tiny whimper escaping her throat. This was much better than her looking almost bored to be servicing him, not only that but the voices in his mind have finally quieted down now that he was thoroughly distracted. “I had to take over.”

Byleth couldn’t do anything but grip his pants as her former student took over once more, her back arched, thighs rubbing together as she felt traitorous heat beginning to pool between her legs from the rough stimulation on her sensitive flesh. Dimitri groaned, pressing her breasts together as he continued bucking forward, lust filled eye glued to the top of her chest where he could see the tip of his dick peek out with each thrust. 

Goddess, her breasts was almost as good as her mouth. They were always so distracting in class before with how tight her top was, basically melding to the shapely flesh and leaving almost nothing to the imagination. He remembers reprimanding Sylvain multiple times for openly staring at them when he talks to her even though he would always take subtle peeks himself. 

The redhead was always trying to charm their professor.

Too bad for Sylvain, Dimitri chuckled to himself, he is the one that gets to indulge in their teacher’s body.

“Shit,” Dimitri gritted out, pace picking up desperately as he could feel himself get closer and closer to the edge. His hips surged into the underside of her breasts, delighting in the way her supple flesh would jiggle deliciously each time his pelvis met it noisily. 

Soon, he felt his balls tighten in response to his incoming pleasure, his gaze locked onto her pink lips and the way they parted to release whimpers. He gave a few more hard thrusts before finally letting loose with a moan once he caught her addicting lips mouthing his name, his tip peeked out from the top of her breasts, strings of milky liquid shooting out to coat her red face. 

“Maybe I should have marked you like this before,” Dimitri panted out with a breathless chuckle once he’s come down from his high. He settled his weight lightly on her abdomen as his eye suddenly narrowed into a dark glare at the woman trapped beneath him, “Then maybe you wouldn’t have left me.” 

Byleth could only silently turn her face away as he lifted a finger to catch some of the cum lingering on her cheek to push into her mouth. 

Her chest felt tight as he continued to quietly clean her face by guiding his essence into her mouth. 

Will he be cruelly reminding her of her absence every single day? 

In her opinion, that’s probably the real punishment. 

**xXx**

The rest of the week was spent the same way everyday - help Dimitri hunt down any thieves or soldiers with it ending in him fucking either her mouth or breasts in his adrenaline fueled state. Afterwards she would always attempt to get him to talk to her, get him to open up, perhaps pull him out of his hate fueled mindset only to always get rebuffed angrily or ignored. Seems, the only time he’s ever an emotion other than anger is when he’s indulging in his carnal desires for her; its the only time he seems to truly relax (even if he’s always on the rough side). 

One thing she’s noticed during their time together is that even when he’s ignoring her, he’s always aware of where she is, refusing to let her out of his sight unless it was to use the bathroom or showers. He’s gotten incredibly possessive over her, growing furious and refusing to let her go when she talks about going to see Felix or any of the other lions in hopes that maybe if she brought them back here it could calm Dimitri down but when he made threats to cut them down for being the reason she left once again, Byleth found she couldn’t do anything but stay right where she was - by now it was obvious that Dimitri wouldn’t kill her but she had no say about if he would kill the others.

All she could do was stay by his side and attempt to drag him out of the darkness even as he used her mouth as his own personal plaything, all while guilt tripping her constantly for her unintentional absence. 

The only benefit so far is that her throat is starting to get used to having his dick being shoved in it daily since he seems to favor her mouth the most. 

Until one day where he finally decided that he was ready to try out the part of her body that he was most eager to experience. He sat back comfortably on one of the cathedral’s seats, one hand patting his thigh invitingly as the other gripped his erection with the only words to leave his mouth being, “Ride me.” 

Byleth hesitated, now they’ve gotten to the point where he wants to be in the most important part of her. Sure, she wasn’t a virgin but she did have concerns about the possibility of getting pregnant - especially if he’s gonna continue to be as insatiable as ever, the last thing she wants is to have a baby while living in a ruined monastery that anyone can invade along with a mentally unstable father always hovering nearby.

It was almost as if Dimitri could read her thoughts as he sneered at her prone form.

“Tch, I won’t cum in you if that’s what you’re worried about,” The last thing he needs is a child hindering his process in taking Edelgard’s head. “And even if I do I’m sure Manuela has something to prevent pregnancy in her office.” 

He made a mental note to go scavenge in her office later, he was almost positive that the seductive woman would have something to prevent pregnancy stashed away somewhere in there. 

He wants to be able to cum inside Byleth eventually - see that she’s truly marked as his and no one else’s. 

But for now, he’ll make sure to pull out of her the second he feels his orgasm approaching. 

For now, he’ll just enjoy claiming her most sacred place as his own. Experience the main part of a woman Sylvain always loved to chase after. 

As always, his remaining eye greedily drank in every inch of skin that was revealed as she slowly stripped out of her clothes, he found his fascinated gaze immediately locked on the area between her legs, the little bit of mint green hair distracting him as she carefully climbed onto his lap. Before he knew it, his heart was pounding loudly in his ears in anticipation of the pleasure to come as she placed a hand on his shoulder to steady herself as the other reached down to line up the tip of his erection to her entrance. 

Thankfully, she was slightly moist as each day of their continued debauchery began to affect her body, allowing her to feel aroused each time the prince wanted to use her though she never did anything to satisfy her arousal and neither did he. Always leaving her to rub her thighs together uncomfortably until the heat slowly died down. 

Byleth hissed, wincing slightly at the pain of being stretched open by such a large cock as she slowly lowered herself down on it. It’s been so long since she’s had sex and she doesn’t believe any of the mercenaries before was as well endowed as the prince. 

Dimitri was surprisingly patient as she gradually lowered down until she was seated to the hilt, the blond merely letting his eyes roll back as he just took in and savored the unbelievable feeling of her heat enveloping his length. This was _leagues_ better than her mouth that’s for sure, the feeling of her fleshy walls fluttering around his cock as she adjusted to his size sent his mind reeling as his hips bucked up weakly into his professor, reveling in the gasp that escaped her before she gave an experimental roll of her hips that had him groaning in approval.

Her fingers clutched at the soft fur lining the top of his cape as leverage as she leisurely lifted herself up until less than half of his cock remained in her before just as steadily lowering herself back down. Dimitri allowed this painfully slow pace at first as he simply basked in the sensations that her pussy provided, taking it all in patiently until he simply needed **_more_**. 

Especially more to block out the whispers of his father telling him to stop wasting his time on his obsession with his professor. 

His large hands shot up to grip her bottom, slamming her down onto his lap before one hand lifted to drop a stinging open palm slap to her ass. A smirk curled along his lips when she squeaked in surprise - she should have known by now that he was bound to take over once more. 

“How many times do I have to tell you professor?” He gripped her ass securely as he easily stood up with her before turning and dropping her unceremoniously onto the seat. He lifted her legs to rest on his shoulders, using her flexibility to practically push it to her chest as his hands settled onto the top of the seat, squeezing the wood hard enough to start splintering under his gloved hands as he shoved his hips forward, bottoming out within her in one thrust as he soaked in the shocked expression on her lovely face. “You’re too slow.”

“D-Dimitr-Ah!” Byleth cried out as he pulled out only to immediately shove right back in, starting off with a hard and fast pace right away, leaving her to clench her teeth and attempt to get adjusted to the new position as fast as she can seeing as he was giving her no time at all. It was hot, she could feel beads of sweat beginning to dot the pale flesh of her body the harder he fucks her, the sound of the wood steadily cracking under his unforgiving grip ringing in her ears. His large form completely enveloped her much smaller one, large cape almost completely shielding her from view if it wasn’t for her feet peeking out on top the fur lining his shoulders. 

Byleth dug her nails deep into his thick cape, keening whines slipping out of her parted lips as she writhed wildly under him. He was just so large! And he was hitting every nerve and sensitive spot inside her just right, he slammed in hard, the bulbous head of his dick brushing against that perfect area that had her craning her neck back, a helpless expression of pleasure marring her once stoic face and Dimitri drank it all in with a crazed grin, feeling deliriously high from the new expression and sounds of his lovely professor and it only fueled him to pound into her harder to gain more; nevermind the fact that he could hear and feel the heavy seat beginning to scrap against the floor, being pushed back under the sheer strength of his thrusts.

He was determined to break her in until she craves his body as much as he craves her.

“F-fuck professor,” He groaned throatily, hips rolling down between her muscled thighs, every dive into her milky depths filling him with blinding ecstasy, the squelch of his dick sliding into her dripping entrance driving him mad with need. He knew for sure now that he was never letting her leave his side, he would rampage and cut down anyone no matter who they were if they tried to separate him from her. She was his and **his alone**. “You feel...so...good..”

A chunk of wood broke off under his hand and Dimitri carelessly tossed it aside as that now free hand dropped down to cling onto the skin of her backside, lifting her bottom up so it was easier to drill into her addicting hole. Byleth whimpered, her heels digging into his fur covered shoulders as her hands traveled up to tangle into the blond strands, pulling his panting face closer to her until she could feel his hot breath filling the shell of her ear. 

He turned his head until his forehead rested against hers, blue eye burning into hers as he pummeled down into her heat, faithfully watching any and every little change in her expression - always so fascinated with his former professor’s rare emotions. Byleth decided to take a risk as she closed her eyes, cutting off the contact that he craved so much as she lifted her head to press a soft kiss to his parted lips. 

Her green eyes peeked up at him when she felt his pace falter for a second, catching him staring at her with the most unreadable expression. 

She began to wonder if she might have ticked him off when he still didn’t give a single response to her affection. 

Only to realize that he was far from pissed when he swiftly dove down to seal his lips to her, tongue sliding in her mouth and hungrily devouring her like a starving man. His teeth latched down aggressively on her lower lip, gaining a wince out of the petite woman as his arms wrapped securely around her, holding her tight to his clothed chest as he flipped them once more until she was back on top. 

However, he was still refusing to hand her the reins as his powerful arms kept her pinned to his chest, restricting her movement as his mouth now refused to part from hers, determined to kiss her until they both had to separate for air. Her muffled cry was swallowed by him as his hips surged up furiously into hers, burrowing his cock deep into her depths over and over as he grew closer and closer to that white hot heat he desired. 

The head of his dick found her sweet spot in that position and kept hammering unmercifully against it until Byleth released a choked scream, head tilting away from his as her body began squirming and trembling violently in his grasp when her climax crashed over her. The sensations was too much for her, especially when he continued to fuck her right through her orgasm, the noisy slaps of his leather covered thighs colliding with her rounded bottom echoing around the ruined cathedral as he made a grab for her chin, forcing her head back to his as his tongue slipped back into her slack mouth. He drank in her glassy eyes joyously, his balls tightening warningly at the sight of tears lining the bottom of her eyes when a second orgasm washed over her quivering form. 

“Fuck!” Dimitri growled, quickly pulling out of her and dropping her dazed form onto the ground in front of him, his fingers tangled into the mint green strands on the top of her head to keep her face angled up so he could get off to her pleasure addled face as his other hand furiously pumped his cock until he was moaning, hot liquid squirting out to cover her face and breasts with messy lines of cum.

The prince panted, feeling completely relaxed for the moment as he gazed down darkly at his former professor and the way his trails of cum slid languidly down her pink flesh. 

He was going to enjoy playing with her everyday until the only thing she wanted was him. 

**xXx**

It’s been a long three years but for better or worse, all of the blue lions have returned to the monastery, happily reunited with their once professor and prince. Dimitri was highly irritated with the reunion, seeing as it was harder to play with the professor when there was so much people lingering around; but fortunately for him, the years spent bending Byleth to his will has worked. 

She now refuses to leave his side, always following him and his demands without a single peep of protest, never wandering far from him even when the others tried to gain her attention and always looking to him for his decision on everything. 

Her submissiveness towards the prince and his possessive obsession over her didn’t escape the eyes of the others, particularly Felix whose eyes narrowed into a sharp glare whenever he had to witness Dimitri grasping Byleth’s wrist and dragging her off after him like she was his personal pet - even worse was that she would just wordlessly go with him. 

The violet haired noble sneered when he caught the boar prince once more dragging the petite professor off while they were all still in the middle of discussing battle plans. While the others were still busy with each other, he quietly stepped out of the room to tail the pair that escaped. 

It didn’t take him long to find them hidden in the empty library, his brows pinching together in growing frustration when he caught the delusional prince bending his professor over a table, fingers already hidden beneath the band of her shorts, his chest pressing to her back as he nibbled at her ear. 

“Dimitri, they weren’t done discussing the plans for battle.” She protested softly though she didn’t do a single thing to push him off of her much to Felix’s chagrin. So unlike the strong woman that he’s come to admire; a strong woman that would never let anyone, prince or not, walk all over her like she was currently letting Dimitri do to her. 

Just how long was she stuck with Dimitri and letting him do whatever he wishes to her? 

“Plans are useless and a waste of time. All we have to do is kill anyone against us,” He whispered, fingers dipping down to slide between her slick folds. “You should only be concerning yourself with earning my forgiveness.” 

Felix had heard enough. With anger now flowing wildly through every vein in his body, he stormed into the room without thinking. 

Dimitri was completely caught off guard when he felt a rough hand grasp his shoulder, violently yanking him up and off his former professor to face the downright livid face of Felix who only gave him a second to register his presence before he felt his childhood friend’s knuckles digging painfully into his cheek as he was sent reeling back before managing to steady himself, his blue eye narrowing into a dark glare at the fact that Felix had the balls to dare attack him. 

His anger at being attacked was only festering into bloodlust when the smaller male gently pulled Byleth up, his hand holding onto hers as he tugged her to his side. Dimitri snarled at the sight, hands balling into fists at his sides, just barely restraining himself from snapping Felix’s neck right then and there, “Give her back to me.” 

“She doesn’t belong to you,” Felix growled, tightening his grasp on Byleth’s hand when he felt her trying to pull away from him. “I’m sick of seeing you always dragging her off like she’s your own personal plaything.”

“That’s because she _is_ my own personal plaything. She belongs to me and no one else,” Dimitri held out a hand towards the green haired woman, gaze dark and promising death to the other man if she didn’t listen to him. “Byleth, come here.” 

“Professor, don’t.” Felix told her, grip firm on her hand until she gazed up at him with pleading eyes, frantically trying to shake his grip off of her. 

“Felix, please, let me go. I need to go back to Dimitri.” She begged him desperately until his hold loosened to which she immediately scurried over to the prince’s side who wasted no time in wrapping an arm around her waist and dragging her to his side as he smirked smugly at the defeated noble. 

“You know, I always thought you were a beast but I was willing to give you a chance...but after seeing the professor like this after going through whatever you’ve put her through these past years,” His brown eyes softened on Byleth before hardening into a look of disgust towards the fallen prince, “...I can see you’re nothing more than a heartless monster.” 

He turned his back on the two heading out of the library with one last parting words that he hoped would hurt the boar prince, “You’ve torn down and ruined what was once our strong and kind professor into nothing more than a submissive woman that mindlessly follows your orders.”

Dimitri sneered at the departing back of his friend until he was out of his sight before turning his gaze down towards his petite professor. 

Felix didn’t know anything.

Didn’t understand the pain that her absence left on his heart. 

He had _every_ right to use her whenever and however he wanted. 

He was very sure that he was in the right to do all the things that he did. 

He was right and yet his chest ached uncomfortably when she stared up at him longingly, hands running down his armored chest until she was palming insistently at the front of his pants. He turned his head away when she leaned up for a kiss. 

He suddenly wasn’t in the mood to indulge in her body today. 

Dimitri pushed away from her and strode off without a single word, ache in his chest only growing worse when he could feel her just accept his mood change and quietly followed after him.

He feels worse than he’s ever did before. 

**xXx**

“Dimitri, what about you?” Byleth questioned as he softly kissed down the smooth expanse of her abdomen until he reached the area between her thighs, his fingers gently massaged her legs as he pressed a loving kiss to her inner thighs. 

“Don’t worry about me beloved, just let me help you feel good.” He murmured against her flesh, blue eye gazing fondly up at the green haired woman. Erection straining painfully in his pants at the sight but refused to do anything about it, he still hated himself for the amount of damage he did to her mentally the past years.

Ever since he’s regained his sanity, Dimitri has hated himself once he’s truly taken in just how much his professor has changed under his care, going from a completely independent woman to a very dependent one that always looked to him for approval on every little thing she does, always waiting on his every whim. He’s made a promise to himself that he would attempt to bring back her independence, cut her dependence from him by pushing her constantly to spend time with the other blue lions. 

Felix especially has taken to dragging her off to spar whenever he can, wanting desperately to get back the strong professor that could easily hand his ass to him whenever they fought. The tension between the two males was still very thick and intimidating but thankfully the desire to kill each other has faded away with the shared attempts to help Byleth recover. 

His tongue flattened against her folds, giving a long, slow drag up her moist slit, his ears twitching as it picked up the sound of her soft moan that flowed pleasantly in his ears like music. He knows he has no right to expect any forgiveness from her after having experienced his disturbing behavior firsthand but he wanted to try whatever he can to help repair the damage he’s done by having her experience her own pleasure instead of his. 

The pink muscle slipped between her folds to prod at her moist hole, his thumbs tenderly pressing onto her vulva and pulling it apart to make it easier for him to bury his face deeper, his tongue pushing into her entrance. She moaned, a hand darting down to caress his blond strands affectionately as he swirled his tongue inside her, slurping up her essence hungrily even though he regrettably couldn’t taste her at all. 

He would accept that as one of his punishments for how he’s treated her. 

His tongue slipped back out to glide up her entrance and swirl around the sensitive bud at the top, his lips clamped around the nerve, suckling dutifully as his tongue occasionally flicked against it while two of his fingers pressed into her entrance, pushing in until he was knuckle deep before beginning to softly pump her in time to his sucking on her sensitive clit. 

Byleth rolled her hips up into his working mouth, head falling back into the fluffy pillow as a symphony of moans slipped out of her. Dimitri groaned into her clit, unable to keep himself from grinding down on the bedsheets for some friction on his erection as his fingers fucked her pussy, pads of his digits searching her walls until he found that special spot that had her singing louder as he rubbed hard on it,tongue lapping relentlessly at her clit until she released a wanton cry, back arching as her insides clenched around his fingers, spasming sporadically around the buried appendages. 

Finally, she collapsed down with heavy breaths, sweat beading along her flesh at the exertion as Dimitri pulled his soaked fingers out, slipping it into his mouth to clean before climbing up next to her and hugging her to his chest. His hand brushed affectionately through her mint green hair as he pressed a chaste kiss to the top of her head. 

Eventually, she lifted her head to smile blissfully up at him and Dimitri felt his chest flutter at the sight, promising himself that he would never hurt her again as long as he lives. 

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a curiouscat for anyone that would like to ask questions considering that Ao3 does not have a PM feature yet: https://curiouscat.me/Crystal37924937


End file.
